Keep Me Out Of Light
by Hime Yumi Tiara
Summary: Aku harus kehilangan.. dan itu membawa ku pada kegelapan,kesepian,namun aku masih menemukan kedamaian disana,hingga bertemu denganmu yang melindungi dari cahaya yang menyesatkan.


"Naru-chan.. Jaa ne, Mata ashita" Hinata melambaikan tangannya di persimpangan jalan, tangan mungilnya tak berhenti melambai kearah sosok anak kecil berambut blonde panjang yang juga teman sepermainannya.

"Jaa ne Hina-chan, kio tsukete ne" Naruto, anak kecil berambut blonde tadi balas melambai tanpa berhenti berjalan kearah yang lain dari Hinata.

Keduanya berpisah, tersenyum bahagia. Melewati satu hari penuh bersama teman yang mereka sayangi. Hinata tak pernah berhenti menggoyang goyangkan kepalnya, surai indigonya yang masih sebatas punggung berlarian ke kiri dan kanan. Mata putih amethystnya memancarkan sinar terang,hingga ia selamat sampai dirumah.

Tak banyak berbeda dengan temannya, Naruto juga berlari gembira. Rambutnya yang seterang mentari pagi meloncat membentuk gelombang yang sangat indah bila bisa diabadikan dengan kamera. Mata sapphire nya sejenak menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ketika ia sampai di tikungan jalan menuju rumahnya yang ada diseberang, Ia sudah sering melewati tikungan ini. Kushina, sang ibu selalu mengajarinya cara menyebrang yang baik, Ia tak boleh ragu, Ia harus cepat berlari dan tentunya pastikan jalanan bebas dari kendaraan.

Begitupun kali ini. Matanya sudah pasti menangkap jalanan sangat sepi. Hanya ada tumpukan kecil salju disana sini. Kaki mungilnya yang terbalut stocking hitam hingga paha ia langkahkan dengan pasti tanpa berhenti tersenyum senang. Disana, didepan sana ibunya telah menunggu Naruto dengan semangkuk kari panas yang akan menghangatkan tubuhnya di musim dingin ini. Naruto tak sabar ingin melahap kari itu hingga tak terasa ia mempercepat langkah kakinya seakan berlari.

Dari arah kanan tikungan, sebuah mobil silver melaju dengan kencang. Ia seakan tak memperhatikan lagi tikungan yang ada dihadapannya, tak sedikitpun kakinya menyentuh rem mobil. Yang ia tahu adalah menekan pedal gas, lebih,lebih, dan lebih lagi. Hingga disana, di tikungan jalan yang bersalju terdengar "TIIIITTTTTT" bunyi klakson panjang.

Naruto masih terus berlari hingga ia menyadari sorot lampu mobil yang terang sangat dekat kearahnya. Hidupnya kini diambang batas, namun, entah mengapa senyum itu tak lepas dari wajah imutnya. Ia terus berlari, ia tak memperdulikan mobil yang akan menghantam tubuh mungilnya jika ia terus berlari. "Naru-chan berhenti!" Teriak Kushina dari arah sebrang. Naruto tersadar, ia hentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mempersilahkan mobil aneh itu lewat.

Namun, salju mebuat jalanan licin, mengakibatkan roda mobil silver itu tergelincir. Dan seketika, Brak..! Bunyi tabrakan itu bersatu dengan bunyi jatuh seorang anak kecil. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Warna merah terangnya bercampur dengan salju putih, menciptakan kesan tragis, yang melekat di ingatan. Asap mobil dan bunyi klakson yang tidak berhenti itulah yang menyebabkan senyum ceria hilang dari wajah Naruto.

Dirinya yang terjatuh ke belakang berusaha bangkit, menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah tak bernyawa. Walaupun, anak sekecil dirinya tak kan tahu apa arti TIDAK BERNYAWA itu?

Keep Me Out Of The Light

Written By : Hime Yumi Tiara

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pair : SasuFemNaru

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family

Warning : Standar Warning Applied, One shoot,Alur cepat,ide pasaran,Typo dan EYD yang masih berantakan (?),kesalahan yang tak disengaja oleh Author *plak xD

Special thanks to Yamichan

.

.

Happy Reading and Enjoy!

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu berlalu. Tepat hari ini dimana aku mendengar suara yang sangat keras, aku melihat warna merah yang berceceran tak tentu arah bercampur dengan indahnya salju yang sangat putih, dan aku juga mencium bau yang sangat asing, bau aneh yang sangat anyir dari arah ibuku yang tergeletak dihadapanku.

Aku masih ingat aku mengatakan hal aneh, saat itu

"Ibu, apa ibu mengantuk? Kenapa ibu tidur disini?"

"Ibu, ibu terluka, badan ibu berdarah"

"ibu bangunlah, aku tidak marah karna ibu sudah mendorongku"

"ibu kenapa ibu tidak bangun, jangan tidur disini, dingin bu"

Semuanya memudar saat semua orang yang baru datang menjauhkanku dari ibu, mereka membawa ibuku entah kemana. Namun semenjak hari itu, niichan mengatakan bahwa ibu akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak menangisi, aku tahu mungkin ibu ada urusuan sementara. Aku kan anak yang baik, jadi aku akan menurut pada Dei-nii saat ibu pergi.

Begitulah kejadian yang sangat aku ingat. Hingga akhirnya penantian panjangku berakhir sia-sia, senyum ceriaku bersama Hinata hilang saat aku duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD,saat aku mengetahui apa itu kematian. Apa yang telah terjadi pada ibuku yang tak pulang selama 3 tahun penantianku untuknya. Apa omong kosong yang setiap hari dei-nii sampaikan sambil menahan tangis. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya dan aku.. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima ini semua!

Sejak saat itulah tepatnya 13 tahun lamanya, senyumku sirna, hidupku hampa, semuanya gelap, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku merasakan suatu kehilangan,kesedihan,kesakitan, dalam 1 saat yang bersamaan hingga hari ini.

"Naru-chan, sudah pagi, Nii buka ya tirainya" Dei-nii seperti biasa datang kekamarku dengan senyum khasnya. Tangannya sudah bersiap menyingkap tirai yang ada disebelah kananku. 'Niichan,jangan! Aku tidak tahan dengan cahaya, aku benci dengan cahaya, cahaya lampu yang telah merenggut nyawa ibuku itu sangat menyakitkan' Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Lidahku kelu karna jarang berbicara dengan orang.

Tak ada cara lain, aku tak akan membiarkan niichan menampakkan cahaya itu, aku mengambil gelas yang ada di sebelahku, itu gelas kaca. Namun aku tidak perduli, niichan tidak boleh menyingkap tirai itu, hingga akhirnya, aku melemparkan gelas itu kearah niichan, Prang! Terdengar bunyi gelas itu jatuh membentur lantai. Niichan menghentikan gerakannya. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kulihat wajah nii-chan memerah sambil memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang tergores gelas yang aku lemparkan. Dengan cepat ia berjalan kearahku, seketika ia memarahiku dan memperlihatkan tangannya yang tergores dengan suara yang keras. Semuanya kembali mengingatkan ku dengan hari itu.

Aku mulai panik, otak ku terasa panas didalam, tanganku yang tadinya mencengkram sprai queen sizeku aku alihkan untuk mencengkram rambut yang menutupi kepalaku. Sesekali aku menutup telingaku dengan kuat, berharap niichan menghentikan teriakannya.

Namun semuanya tak berjalan sesuai rencana,niichan tetap memarahiku. Cukup sudah aku tidak kuat lagi, otakku terasa semakin panas, hingga sakit menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghentikan sakit ini? Siapapun tolonglah aku! Aku mendapati tembok tepat berada dibelakangku, Ya,sakit ini bisa berhenti jika aku membenturkan kepalaku kesana. Ya aku sudah sering melakukan ini.

Jdang! Benturan pertama sukses membuat niichan menghentikan teriakkannya. Akhirnya cara ini berhasil, kau tahu? Membenturkan kepala seperti ini tidaklah terlalu sakit. Ini terkesan menyenangkan, perlahan namun pasti semua sakit akan menghilang. Kau tahu itu kan?

Tapi, apa sekarang? Niichan malah menghentikanku melakukan itu. Apa yang kau lakukan niichan, aku benci itu. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan sakit yang sangat ini. Ia beralih memelukku, meletakkan telapak tangannya di belakang kepalaku yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Saat ia mengangkatku ke dalam gendongannya, semua pandanganku putih. Hingga akhirnya semua rasa pedih yang kurasakan hilang.

Setelah itu aku beralih kedunia lain, aku ada disebuah ruang putih yang hanya ada aku sendiri disini, dengan gaun putih selutut yang sangat indah dipadukan dengan rambut blondeku yang terikat twintail. Tunggu? Kemana semua rasa sakit yang sering menghinggapiku, juga rasa apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat indah, menyenangkan, sesuatu yang..jarang kurasakan. Apakah ini dunia yang sesungguhnya?

Sudahlah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu, aku hanya akan menikmati hal ini, berlari, berlari sepuasnya sambil berputar sesuka ku. Lama-lama ini melelahkan juga, aku beristirahat di sebuah tembok putih yang menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk ku duduk disana.

Saat aku menyeka keringatku, mataku menangkap sosok pria berjubah biru kelam dengan putih sedang memperhatikanku dari ujung sana, mata kelamnya tak membuatku takut untuk menghampiri satu orang lain yang ada di ruang putih ini. Sekalipun tatapan kelam itu menyiratkan kesepian disisi lain matanya terlihat kehangatan. Lagi pula sudah berapa ketakutan yang aku lewatkan?

"Yo~ apa kau tau dimana kita?" Aku memulai percakapan deluan, ini tidak seperti biasanya, entah kenapa aku seperti menemukan diriku yang dulu lagi.

"Kau bisa memberi nama tempat ini sesuka hatimu" sahutnya tanpa menoleh kearahku

"kalau begitu aku akan menamainya KEBAHAGIAAN" aku tersenyum setelah mengucapkan hal itu, tak kusangka aku bisa tersenyum kembali. Tempat ini sangat indah

"kau menyukainya?" untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat kearahku, dan untuk pertama kalinya jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Perasaan lain lagi

" hum" ucapku menyembunyikan wajahku darinya

"tapi, sebaiknya kau tidak boleh terlalu lama disini?"

"ada apa?"

"tempat ini tidak sebagus saat pertama kau melihatnya"

"tapi, aku bisa bebas dan bahagia disini juga bertemu dengan mu teman keduaku setelah Hinata" aku kembali menampakkan senyum 5 jariku padanya.

Tiba-tiba pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, mengikis jarak diantara kami, mata kelam onyxnya bertemu dengan mataku, mengisyaratku untuk segera pergi. Ia menarik nafas sejenak "Kau bisa menemui ku kapan pun kau mau" ucap nya dengan nafas yang menyentuh seluruh kulit tan wajahku.

Aku terdiam disana. Ya hanya terhipnotis dengan kata-kata dari orang yang baru kutemui ini. Tapi, tak begitu dengannya ia kembali menjauh lalu mengacak poni depanku dengan tangannya yang terasa sangat lembut. Perlahan tubuhku terasa semakin ringan, dan orang itu menjauh. Tunggu? Aku belum tahu namanya. Setidaknya aku ingin mengingat TEMANKU ini.

"A-ano.." Ada apa ini suaru ku mulai tercekat. Tunggu aku belum mau pergi!

"Si-uhuk-siapa namamu!?" Yokatta, aku bisa mengucapkannya. Tapi, tubuhku semakin terasa hilang.

"Akan kuberitahu saat pertemuan kedua" Jawabnya tanpa berbalik kearahku.

Aku tidak ingin merasa kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya. Kami-sama.. Kumohon!

^Keep me ot of the light^

"Yokatta,Naruchan, akhirnya kau bangun" Suara dei-nii terdengar ditelingaku, namun badanku berat, maksudku, baru saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang indah, badanku ringan tadinya, dan dimana teman baruku? Dimana Ia, Ia berkata kami akan bertemu lagi bukan? Apa mungkin hanya ilusi?

"Kau sudah 3 hari terbaring disini" lanjut dei-nii. Memang apa yang menyebabkanku terbaring disini? Tak apa kalau aku terus terbaring asal bisa merasakan keindahan seperti tadi.

"Gomen ne" Dei-nii mencium keningku. Terasa... Hangat!

Tidak dei-nii akulah yang harus meminta maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk.. Ah Sudahlah aku tetap tak bisa mengucapkan apapun.. Kosa kata ku banyak hilang karna terlalu lama sendiri. Aku Takut sekarang, saat dei-nii memeluk ku lebih dalam lagi. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mata ku, Ya, sesuatu itu keluar hingga membasahi pipiku, namun aku tetap tak bisa berbicara apapun..

"Gomen, kita juga harus segera pulang dari sini, karna, aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk membayar malam selanjutnya Naru-chan" Ujar dei-nii masih dalam pelukanku. Saat itulah, jantungku terasa ditusuk oleh belati panjang hingga menusuk lebih, dan lebih dalam lagi terasa sangat sakit. Pipi ku kembali basah karna itu.

Aku hanya bisa merasakan, tanpa bisa berbicara, jangan kira aku bisu! Aku tidak bisu, hanya saja kosa kata dalam otakku sangat kurang, terlebih lagi semua yang ada disekitarku membuat diriku semakin enggan, atau lebih tepatnya takut untuk bisa berkomonikasi dengan orang lain. Dulu sewaktu aku belum menjadi seperti ini-kelas 4 SD- Deii-nii dan Hinata selalu mengatakn bahwa aku adalah anak yang ceria,baik, dan pintar. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ya begitulah, cambukan dahsyat yang deii-nii berikan belum bisa kuterima sepenuhnya. Aku masih akan seperti sampai kapanpun. Kurasa !

Aku juga mengetahui Dei-nii sangat menyayangiku, seperti saat ini, Ia mengantarku pulang dengan mobil hasil jerih payahnya,karna kami hanya hidup berdua sekarang. Ayah yang banyak dibicarkan orang desa adalah pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan desaku hingga titik akhir batas hidupnya. Deii-nii juga meggendongku dari dalam mobil hingga kembali sampai dikasurku yang telah rapi.

Suasana gelap yang membuatku tenang kembali aku dapatkan,keindahan dalam kesepian sekarang tak bisa kupungkiri. Mataku memandang jauh memasuki memori internal yang ada diotakku,semuanya berputar hingga kutemukan kembali orang itu. Aku tidak mengetahui siapa dia, tapi, jika saja ia ada disini aku akan sangat bahagia.

Aku menginginkan ia ada.. Namun,

Semakin kumenginginkan ia hadir semakin rasa sakit menjalar sampai ke dalam organ tubuhku, sudah beberapa kali aku memukul kepalaku yang mash terbalut perban putih ini? Hingga akhirnya aku tertidur dengan beralaskan bantal yang empuk.

^Keep me out of the light^

"Hng.." aku sedikit melenguh sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Aku ingin sedikit melonggarkan otot otot ku yang tegang disana sini. Untuk itu aku berusah mengangkat kakiku, tapi, kenapa terasa berat? Seprti ada yang menghimpit kakiku. Aku masih berusah menggerakkan kakiku dan akhirnya, tak ada apa-apa.

Aku kembali menutup mataku barang sejenak untuk lebih menikmati kegelapan ini. Dan Kyaa~ "Siapa kau?" reflek satu kalimat singkat keluar dari bibirku dengan nada yang serak dan tercekat saat mendapati sesosok pria yang berbalut jubah biru gelap dan putih tepat berada di depan wajahku. Ternyata, aku bisa berbicara. Itu kalimat pertamaku kepada orang lain selain Dei-nii.

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak mengingatku?" Ia masih enggan menjauh dari wajahku, membuat kulit ku sejenak merinding merasakan nafasnya.

"..." kata kata ku kembali hilang

"Aku pangeranmu" jawabnya tanpa ekspresi apapun dari wajahnya yang pucat

Nafasku seakan tak bisa keluar lagi, semuanya seakan berhenti disini. Tapi.. apakah ini orang yang aku tunggu?

"Ya akulah orang yang kau tunggu"

"Heeh" sebuah desahan keluar dari mulutku pertand abingung dengan apa yang pria ini katakan, bagaimana bisa ia membaca pikiranku?

"karna, itu terlihat jelas di wajahmu"

2 kali? Ini tidak mungkin!

.

..

Aku masih shock hingga tak bisa melakukan pergerakan apapun selain mataku yang terus mengikuti pergerakan pria ini yang sudah menjauh dariku, ia menghampiri jendela dan memegang tirainya. Tidak jangan dibuka aku belum siap untuk itu..

"aku tidak akan membukanya" ujarnya tanpa menatapku, kembali mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan.

Oh Tuhan, kumohon beri tahu aku siapa dia? Dia tak terlihat asing,dan aku merasa nyaman sampai sekarang. Tapi, tetap saja kapan kami pernah bertemu?

"tak usah memikirkan itu yang penting sekarang.." ia menggantung kalimatnya sambil berjalan kearahku.

Aku tak memalingkan wajahku darinya, Ia tak terlalu menyeramkan untuk ditatap yah setidkanya menurutku sampai ia sekarang sudah memegang kedua tanganku yang dingin dan terus menghipnotisku dengan matanya.

"aku akan membawakan padamu kebahagiaan"

Seketika mataku membulat, perasaan yang tak kuketahui namanya ini kembali mucul, bersamaan dengan beralihnya tangan pria ini memeluk kepalaku dari belakang, dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan dadanya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati, merasakan bahagia yang datang bersama dengan kemunculan pria ini. Sekarang,terserah.. terserah ia datang dari mana, yang kutahu aku hanya ingin bersama dengannya lebih..lebih..dan lebih lama lagi.

Ia melepas pelukannya,lalu menarik daguku kearah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat sangat indah dan, ia menunjukkan smirk nya tepat dihadapanku. Oh tidak, nafas ku kembali tersengal hingga ia menghentikan perilakunya itu dan beralih membuka pintu kamarku. Untuk kedua kalinya menunjukkan smirknya padaku sebelum akhirnya ia pergi.

Entah mengapa magnet yang ada di dalam tubuh pria ini sangat kuat, walaupun kepalaku masih berputar, rasanya aku tertarik untuk terus mengikuti langkah kakinya. Aku merasa tidak perduli dengan apapun saat melihat kearah tubuhnya yang perlahan keluar. Aku hanya menatap lurus terus mengikutinya.

Ia beberapa kali berlari kecil, dan mengibaskan jubahnya yang terlihat panjang, namun tak lupa untuk melihat kebelakang memastikan bahwa aku masih mengikutinya. Dan, tak kusangka sekarang aku sudah berada di luar. Ya diluar, diluar kamarku yang gelap, juga diluar rumahku. Saat aku menyadari hal ini aku menahan sinar mentari kecil yang datang dari arah timur dengan kedua tanganku yang ada didepan wajahku.

Ini tidak mungkin terjadi..

Saat aku akan berlari kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, pria yang menjebakku tadi telah menahan pergelangan tanganku lalu mengibaskan jubah biru gelapnya tepat didepan sang mentari menahan sinar sinarnya yang tak sabar menyentuh permukaan kulitku.

Kami kembali sedekat ini..

Ia menatap wajahku yang lebih rendah darinya, mengisyaratkan semuanya akan baik baik saja..

Kembali tersenyum lalu perlahan membuka sedikit demi sedikit jubah nya hingga cahaya itu perlahan menyentuhku, aku sempat takut dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari pelipis dan telapak tanganku, tapi, pria disampingku ini menggenggam telapak tanganku yang basah dengan tangan kekarnya sedang yang satunya lagi melingkar di pinggangku.

Cahaya itu hanya terhalang dengan tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku sekarang..

^Keep me out of the light^

"itu Naruto? apa yang ia lakukan? Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Terlebih ia sekarang sedang berpose seperti sedang memeluk seseorang.. Jangan-jangan.." Deidara mengintip Naruto yang berada dihalaman dari balik tirai jendela, pikirannya melayang ke artikel yang pernah ia baca, artikel tentang hal Kesepian..

"Naruchan apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Deidara menghampiri Naruto

"..." Naruto hanya menggeleng, kemana kata-kata yang tadinya keluar saat ia bersama pria tadi?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tak apa kalau kau ingin masuk kembali" Deidara menurunkan tangan Naruto yang seolah memeluk seseorang dengan perlahan lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto,menatap adiknya baik-baik

"..." tetap saja tak ada kata-kata yang keluar mengakibatkan Deidara memutuskan untuk membawa adiknya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah tak ingin menyakiti Naruto kembali.

Naruto sedikit menoleh kebelakang lalu melambaikan tangannya sejenak..

'Ini semakin memperkuat tentang hal itu Naruchan, kuharap obat yang kumasukkan akan berfungsi' gumam deidara dalam hatinya

-Flashback-

"bisa saya berbicara degan keluarga Naruto?" Dokter berseragam putih yang baru saja keluar dari UGD sambil melihat kearah kursi tunggu yang diduduki Deidara

"Ya, saya kakak Naruto" Jawab Dei dengan cepat menghampiri sang dokter

"Mari ikut saya"

Mereka berjalan kearah ruang praktek dokter yang ada diujung koridor ini,dengan sang dokter yang memimpin Deidara yang ada di belakangnya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai disana.

"silahkan duduk" ucap sang dokter ramah

"Terima kasih dok"

"saya langsung saja ke topik bahasan kita ya" lanjut sang dokter

"hm" Deidara hanya mengangguk dengan wajah ditekuk, firasatnya yang tak mungkin salah ini sudah bisa menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan

"Mulai kapan saudari Naruto mengidap gangguan ini?"

"kurang lebih sudah 13 tahun dok" jawab Deidara apa adanya

"pantas saja, dan selam itu ia hanya mengurung diri dikamarnya?"

'bagaimana dokter ini tahu?' guman Deidara "Y-Ya dok" lanjutnya

"ini masalah yang serius, jika sudah selama itu ia tak berinteraksi dengan orang lain sudah pasti schizrofernia menghinggapi dirinya, dan saya rasa dari gelombang yang ditunjukkan Naruto saat ia koma sekarang, gangguan itu mulai muncul" jelas sang dokter dengan memperlihatkan monitor kecil yang telah tersambung dengan kabel-kabel yang mungkin ada di bagian kepala Naruto yang menunjukkan suatu gelombang.

"..." Deidara terhanyut, ia pernah membaca artikel tentang schizrofernia dimana pengidapnya akan merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang hanya muncul dari dalam otak mereka sendiri. Dan mereka tak segan untuk berinteraksi dengan 'teman khayalannya' itu, membuat semua orang menatap aneh karna, tak ada seorangpun yang berbicara dengannya.

Gangguan psikis, ya itulah kata yang tepat, otak manusia akan merespon apa yang manusia butuhkan, dan jika manusia membutuhkan teman namun tak dapat dicari oleh manusia itu sendiri, sudah pasti otak ini akan membantu. Dengan kata lain, otak mengambil alih penuh. Untuk saat ini tak ada obat yang sangat ampuh untuk menyembuhkan gangguan ini, hanya pereda dan penghilang ilusi yang berlebihan.

Sebenarnya obat yang sangat ampuh adalah berinteraksi dengan dunia sosial,ya diartikel dijelaskan bahwa untuk menyembuhkannya adalah berinteraksi dengan orang lain, dan menjadi pemeran di dunia sosial untuk sejenak bisa melupakan apapun yang dikatakan oleh otaknya

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui tentang penyakit ini" ujar dokter melihat ekspresi Deidara

"Saya sempat membaca artikel lengkap tentang gangguan kejiwaan ini, dan setahu saya, belum ada obat yang ampuh untuk menghentikan 'khayalan' itu" jawab Deidara beralih menatap dokter dengan tatapan serius

"Ya benar sekali, tak ada cara lain selain mengajaknya untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain, obat obatan yang saya beri akan berpengaruh dalam waktu yang lama, tapi saya tidak yakin, adik anda mau mengonsumsinya"

"jika ia tidak mau saya akan memaksanya" jawab deidara dengan wajah penuh harap

"Baiklah"

-End of Flashback

"Apa Naruchan mau makan?" tanya Deidara dengan lembut.

Naruto melirik kesampingnya seakan meminta jawaban sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk.

'tak kusangka akan secepat ini' Gemam Deidara dalam hatinya

Deidara menarik selimut Naruto sampai lehernya, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makanan, tak lupa juga obat yang baru saja Dokter berikan kemarin "tak kusangka akan digunakan secepat ini, tapi yang tadi, pasti tidak salah lagi" Ujar Deidara menghancurkan obat itu lalu menaburnya diatas makanan Naruto.

"Ini, kau pasti suka" Ujar Deidara bersiap untuk menyuapi Naruto disamping tempat tidurnya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, sangat jarang ia bisa 'damai' seperti ini.

"Naru-chan, apa kau ada teman baru?" Deidara basa basi

"..." sepertinya ia hanya bisa berinteraksi dengan 'teman khayalannya' saja

"Baiklah, kalaupun ada kau bisa mengenalkannya pada niichan" lanjut Deidara dengan senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

'setidaknya aku sudah menemukan cara untuk Naruto bisa memakan obatnya'

Tak lama satu mangkuk nasi sudah habis dilahap Naruto begitupun dengn 2 pil yang Dei sisipkan disana. Yah, tak lain Naruto tertidur sekarang. Dan deidara bisa meninggalkannya untuk bekerja dengan damai.

^Keep me out of the light^

Aku ingin sekali bertanya nama pria yang sedari tadi menutupi sinar cahaya yang perlahan meninggi di depanku ini, sebelum Dei-nii datang dan membawaku masuk. Ia kembali membawaku ke kamarku yang tenang dan menawarkanku untuk makan.

Aku melirik kearah pria yang ternyata mengikutiku dari tadi, sehingga ia ada dikamrku juga sekarang dan juga ia mempersilahkanku untuk makan sehingga aku mengangguk pada Dei-nii sebenarnya ingin aku ingin mengatak iya namun, masih tercekat di tenggorokanku. Hah menyebalkan, padahal aku bisa berbicara apapun dengan pria disampingku ini.

Dei-nii tidak terlalu lama meninggalkan ku dikamar ia sudah datang kembali dengan membawa semangkuk nasi yang terlihat sangat enak. Ia menyuapiku sampai nasi itu habis dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

Sayangnya, tidurku tidak lama karna, terganggu oleh cahaya remang yang entah darimana datangnya. Cahaya itulah yang membangunkanku, aku kembali kesal dan membanting apapun yang ada dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidurku. Dan seketika, pria itu kembali datang menutupi cahaya itu dengan berada di depanku, wajahnya kembali mendekatiku dan tersenyum kecil. Hah, ia memang bisa membuatku luluh dan juga tersenyum.

"kau harus bisa melihat dunia luar yang indah" ujarnya

Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin dengan pria ini dan menuruti semua apa yang ia katakan, walaupun aku takut, namun perasaan itu hilang seiring dengan kehadirannya dan juga genggaman tangannya mengerat.

Aku mengambil topiku untuk bersiap pergi bersamanya, setidaknya aku pernah melihat Dei-nii melakukan ini saat akan pergi, rambut ku yang acak-acakan kubiarkan begitu saja karna sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang salah dengan penampilanku. Untunglah pria disampingku ini tak berkomentar apapun ia hanya melihat sejenak kearahku lalu kembalii tersenyum kemudian kami berangkat.

Langkah ku terus dituntun olehnya, tangan ku yang melingkar di lengannya memudahkanku untuk terus berada disisinya, aku tidak takut dengan tatapan orang-orang sekarang, karna, aku tidak mengerti itu tatapan yang baik atau buruk.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian kami sampai didaerah yang banyak pepohonan juga sebuah kolam dengan air mancur yang sangat tinggi. Aku senang sekali bisa melihat semua ini walaupun aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Sambil melewati kolam itu aku sedikit memasukkan tanganku dan itu terasa sangat dingin.

Pria ini terus membimbingku berjalan dan sekarang mengarah ke pepohonan rimbun yang dibawahnya tepat berada 1 kursi panjang, dan kami duduk santai disana. Semua orang seperti nya melihat kearahku, Tidak! Aku jadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"me..me..reka meli-meli-hat..kuh" Ujarku padanya dengan terbata

"tidak apa-apa mereka hanya senang melihat kau ada disini" jawabnya

Aku kembali merebahkan kepalaku dibahunya yang kekar, Ah.. ini sangatlah nyaman.

"be-be-berita-u ak-aku nama-namamu" aku mencoba yang terbaik agar aku bisa berbicara

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawabnya. Dan saat itu, ya tepat saat bibirnya terbuka mengucapkan sebuah nama angin disekelilingku berdesir dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum, senyuman yang paling manis yang kumiliki kuberikan padanya.

"Ari-Ari-Arigatou Sasuh-sasuke" jawabku

"Hn" jawabnya

"Hee" aku tertawa

"Naruchan, aku ingin kau mengetahui sesuatu" ujarnya dengan nada serius

".." aku hanya mengangkat kedua alisku pertanda ingin tahu

"Aku harus pergi kalau kau bahagia"

"..." apa maksud pernyataan nya itu?

Sasuke apa kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu, aku ingin ketempat dimana aku bisa mendengar suaramu selamanya. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, tapi, ketika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan itu rasanya sakit.. sekali! Jadi, kumohon jangan pergi.

Kembali ia mengerti apa yang kumaksud, terbukti dengan anggukan kepalanya yang menghadap kearahku. Yokatta ne!

"Ma'af, kamu? Naruchan?" namun, tiba-tiba seorang perempuan bersurai indigo menghampiri ku,Hinata. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ah..Naruchan kenapa bisa keluar? Mana Deii-nii?" tanyanya memutar kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"tidak baik Naruchan sendirian disini, ayo aku antar pulang" ujarnya sambil emnarik tanganku.

'Sendirian? Aku tidak sendirian, ada Sasuke disebelahku' gumamku tanpa terucap dibibir

Hinata menarikku dari kursi, aku melirik kearah Sasuke, namun, ia tidak mencegahku, ia hanya mengangguk. Mungkin ia tahu aku berada ditangan yang tepat.

^Keep me out of the light^

Sekarang aku kembali sampai dirumah, kakiku terasa sangat pegal karna sudah lama tidak digunakan untuk berjalan jauh. Aku disambut dengan wajah panik Dei-nii didepan pintu. Ia segera menarikku kedalam pelukannya "syukurlah naruchan kau disini, kau darimana saja?" tanyanya tepat ditelinga sebelah kiriku.

"aku melihat Naruto ditaman tadi, seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang namun akyutidak melihat siapapun didekatnya, jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang" kudengar Hinata menjelaskan dengan panjang

"Arigatou Hinachan.. Arigatou gozaimasu" jawab Dei-nii sambil berojigi

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu" lanjut Hinata yang seperti sedang etrburu-buru. Dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dei-nii

Ya, aku kembali ke kamar ini dengan tirai jendelaku yang terbuka sedikit, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat aneh Deii-nii. Itu terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa Naruchan keluar? Naruchan sudah tidak takut cahaya?" tanyanya dihadapanku

"..." aku menarik nafas sejenak berusaha mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang ada dibenakku

"..." dan Dei-nii masih setia menunggu

"ak-ak-aku ing-ingin meli-meli-hat du-du-dunia lua-luar" Hah, aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tak kusangka Sasuke bisa merubahku secepat ini. Arigatou.. hontou ni Arigatou.

Dei-nii tersenyum, senyum lebar sebelum titik titik air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kenapa Dei-nii menangis apa aku salah? Tiba-tiba ia memelukku lagi, kali ini sangat erat hingga rasanya aku tak bisa bernapas.

"Niichan akan membimbingmu mulai besok" ujarnya disela tangis

.

..

...

Pagi ini baju yang indah sudah melekat ditubuhku, aku membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke melihatku berdandan sampai secantik ini. Hah, tidak ada orang lain yang akan memujiku kan? Haha.. aku tersenyum kecil.

Deii-nii sudah bersiap memanaskan mobil, rencananya kami akan berkunjung sebentar ke RS. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengetahui apa lasannya, Dei-nii hanya menyuruhku untuk ikut setelah itu barulah kami bisa bermain sepuasnya ditaman. Hm.. tapi, dimana Sasuke ya? Kenapa ia tidak menemuiku?

"Naruchan, ayo" terdengar suara Dei-nii yang memangggilku dari luar

Tapi, aku terdiam sebentar biasanya jika aku menginginkan Sasuke ada, ia pasti datang.. jadi, aku akan mencobanya sekarang. Aku terduduk di pinggir kasur Queen Size ku, aku terus bergumam untuk menemui Sasuke. Namun, saat aku membuka mata ia tetap tidak terlihat dimanapun.

Tunggu? Apakah hal yang dikatakannya tempo hari adalah benar? Apa ia akan pergi? Tapi, kalaupun begitu aku belum bahagia, dan kenapa ia sudah pergi? Argh.. aku mengacak-acak rambutku, tepat saat Deii-nii memasuki pintu kamarku.

"ada apa?" tanyanya lembut

".." aku hanya menggeleng

"ayo" lanjutnya menarik tanganku memaksaku untuk mengikutinnya. Padahal, aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa Sasuke. Hah, sekarang aku hanya berharap ia ada ditaman sedang menungguku

Mobil mulai berjalan perlahan ke arah RS, dari tadi Dei-nii tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kearahku, apakah ia akan sebahagia itu? Sudahlah, aku hanya menginginkan Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Irasshaimase" penjaga pintu RS menyambut kami dengan baik.

"Nah,Naruchan, ini pertama kalinya Naruchan bertemu dengan dokter kan?" ujar Deii-nii disampingku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"bersikap baik ya" lanjutnya.

Tok.. tok.. Dei-nii mengetuk pintu dokter dua kali setelah itu baru mengajakku masuk. Saat masuk dokter yang sudah terlihat tua itu menyambutku dengan baik. Ia tersenyum dan menanyaiku beberapa hal. Namun tak satupun yang kujawab.

Aku tak henti-hentinya menarik kaos panjang Deii-nii mengajaknya untuk segera pergi ke taman, aku tidak betah berlama-lama disini, melihat muka dokter yang tersenyum kasihan. Jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui Deii-nii mengerti jadi, ia segera mengantarku ke taman, yah walaupun setelah obrolan singkat dengan dokter yang tak kuketahui.

Sasuke kumohon jangan pergi dulu..

Taman hari ini terlihat sepi, air mancur yang deras tak seperti biasanya terlihat sangat kecil. Aku mengitari lingkungan dimana aku dan Sasuke duduk bersama kemarin, namun, tak satupun dari orang yang berjalan disana adalah Sasuke.

Aku mulai berrlari tak tentu arah, aku hanya menginginkannya untuk saat ini. Deii-nii yang sedari tadi mengejarku tak kuhiraukan, gaun panjang yang kupakai tersana berat tertiup angin saat aku berlari, tapi itu semua tak menghentikan langkahku. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukan Sasuke, jubah biru dan putih yang ia pakai tertiup angin sama sepertiku, ia tersenyum. Sangat manis, melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Baiklah, aku tak akan menahan apapun aku hanya ingin memeluk Sasuke sekarang, untuk mengungkapkan rasa ini padanya,rasa yang tak kuketahui tapi aku menyukai rasa ini. Untuk berada disampingnya selamanya. Untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari genggaman tangannya, dan kesepian dari kelam matanya. Aku membutuhkannya.

Aku berlari,terus berlari mendekati Sasuke yang berada beberapa meter dihadapanku, namun tiba tiba, cahaya terang yang entah datang darimana menyinari seluruh tubuhku dari arah kanan. Ini membawaku ke masa itu. Tidak mungkin. Sasuke, selamatkan aku!

Ia menangkapku dipelukannya, menyentuh rambut panjangku,juga menutupi sinar terang itu dengan jubahnya yang panjang..

"Selamatkan.."

.

"Aku.."

..

"Sasuke"

Seketika semuanya menggelap dan aku tersenyum merasakan tubuhku yang meringan.

^Keep me out of the light^

"Ditempat ini lagi?" aku berjalan di ruang putih yang pernah kumasuki tanpa alas kaki, merasakan dinginnya ruangan ini

"Okaeri" jawab seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku

"Sasuke, kau disini? sedang apa?"

"Ya aku disini.."

"untuk membawamu pulang" jawab Sasuke menangkapku di pelukannya.

^Owari^

Ini cerita beneran selesai? Hah, tak disangka.. xD Jujur, ini cerita tercepat yang pernah dibikin terus juga cerita tergaje mungkin,jujur tia gak tau apa apa tentang scizrofernia dan parahnya, ini cerita pertama di fandom SasuFemNaru.. Kyaa *jingkrakjingkrak.. But, sampai sini gimana pendapat minna? Tia tahu pasti kecewa.. sedihnya gak dapat kan? Hua... Hontou ni gomennasaii para senpai!

Semua ini hanyalah karya dari Tia yang belum apa-apa di dunia tulismenulis(?) Tapi, jika diluar sana masih ada orang yang berbaik hati memberikan saran agar Tia jadi lebih baik. Silahkan sampaikan itu dikotak riview.. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Mata ne!

-Tiara


End file.
